


《钢铁森林》序/第一章 Morning Briefing

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 《钢铁森林》新闻/公关AU [1]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *美国新闻业/公关业背景（Journalism & PR）*本连载为群像，CP走向不定，本质All黄，但天赋1权，互攻是美德*本章包含超黄，皇家马德里，杨代提及*全文会在Lofter同步更新（Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了）*故事纯属虚构，请勿上升





	《钢铁森林》序/第一章 Morning Briefing

谨以此文送给徘徊在森林入口的你我，“难容异端者，敬请止步。”

BY：四月的雪迟早要来

-  
序

总部办公室在五楼，窗很多，但没有一扇是能打开的，呼吸全倚仗大楼的中央空调系统。

室外阳光明亮，不远处是喷泉广场，再远一些是911事件纪念馆，再远一点就是华尔街了。室内也连带着明亮，光线漫上一张张宽大的升降桌，多屏电脑是标配，除了水杯，有些人还会放上台历、相框、盆栽、手办和各式各样的备忘纸条。

这是一个平静的傍晚，一如所有平静的傍晚，人群继续奔忙，信息依旧流动。

张超站在窗前喝咖啡，“五点了，你已经下班了。”

高杨正望着窗外，抱着手臂，眼神放空。

无尽的高楼随他的视线蔓延开来，钢筋的骨架，玻璃的血肉，巨兽低伏。他用手指点着窗，指尖划过一幢幢百层办公楼，宽大的楼身被均匀又密集地切割成碎块。

“看，它们像不像钢铁牢笼。”

“我觉得，更像是钢铁森林。”

-

第一章 Morning Briefing 

1.  
穿着衬衣西裤小皮鞋、背着灰色双肩包的少年一下地铁就开始狂奔，三步并两步跳上台阶，一脚踏进繁华的曼哈顿下城。

早晨八点半，阳光很好，晃得他一下睁不开眼。

茫然了几秒，黄子弘凡赶紧点开谷歌地图，输入地址后焦急地等待导航接上信号。连上了！他一手捋着背包带，一手握着手机盯地图，往目的地快步走去。

一路上，他途径无数抬头望不到顶的高楼大厦，包括但不限于世贸中心、政府大楼、主题纪念馆，各种以中心或广场作名字结尾的办公楼密密匝匝排在两边，仿佛要向着路中央倒下来把人压死。目的地附近那个喷泉广场倒算是慰藉，树木绿色点缀，绷紧的视野得以片刻喘息。

大楼外墙正在翻修，双肩包少年从侧门进去，坐货梯上了大堂。

从过道或旋转门涌进来的上班族纷纷掏卡，滴一下，转杆一推，奔向电梯间。

黄子弘凡一看手机，哟，才八点四十五，距见面时间还有15分钟，应该可以买杯咖啡吧？于是拐进大堂角落的星巴克。幸好人不多，前面就排着四五个，他站到队伍末尾，一边刷新邮箱，一边整理衣服。

新的衬衫和西裤让他浑身不自在，肩也好，大腿也罢，布料贴紧着摩擦，有点痒——好怀念宽松的卫衣和运动裤！

不一会儿，黄子弘凡察觉有人站到了身后。没打算转身，他继续低头看邮件，一只手还捯饬着领带。

“JIA MA...Vice President Talent Recruitment... and Development...”

“这人是男是女啊？”小声念叨着，少年领带整到一半中途又跑去拉扯皮带，单手握着手机点开了领英，开始搜这位Ma Jia到底是何方神圣。

黄子弘凡弄好皮带又回到了领带，在达成一个自我认知中的完美领结后，还伸手理了一下领口。突然，手背擦过了一个冰凉的触感——

【操！我怎么把耳坠戴出来了！】

衣着人模狗样的少年立刻把手机塞进西裤口袋，赶快两只手一起上把十字架耳坠取下来，第一天上班还是要正经一点才行啊！结果一抬手，就撞到了排在身后的人，这下不回头也不行了。

双手正取着耳坠的黄子弘凡立刻转身跟人家说excuse me，一转头，愣住。

【居然是个亚洲男人，还有点小帅。】

修身西裤，黑灰西装外套，身高比自己高一些，鼻翼偏窄，人中有点长，眼型也细长，像是内双。自己看他不需要抬头，但是要抬视线——于是，眼神对上。

“Excuse me! Excuse me！”取着第二个耳坠的少年连着抱歉了两遍，语速很快。

男人只是微微点头，没有开口，不知道是不是中国人。

【啧，一脸严肃，好可怕！】

转回身子的黄子弘凡撇了撇嘴，把两个十字架握在手中，队伍终于排到了他。点完单的少年从口袋里掏出手机点开APP，扫码付款后赶快走到等候区。

银色的细长耳坠被纸巾厚厚包好，塞进背包夹层——谁让他今早起床习惯成自然地戴上了呢？现在也找不到更合适的收纳方法，只好用纸巾将就一下。

拿上冰咖啡和巧克力可颂，黄子弘凡坐到一旁的六人桌，一边刷领英档案，一边吃这顿简易的早餐——其实也没有那么简易，咖啡加糖加奶又加奶油，可颂面包热乎乎，里面还裹着巧克力酱，丰盛得很。

【原来是男的呀！】

双肩包少年愉快地浏览着Ma Jia的照片、自我介绍、工作经历和教育经历。哟，居然还是校友！那一会儿可有得聊了！

手机屏顶端的数字跳到了08:55，黄子弘凡用手中攒成一团的纸巾擦擦嘴，把纸袋子和面包碎简单收拾一下扔进垃圾桶，握着冰咖啡出了星巴克，走向大堂。

总控台又大又圆，像个大理石做成的棕色甜甜圈，少年倚在咨询台旁继续看档案。几分钟后，那张一脸正气的档案照活了，绕过半个甜甜圈向自己走来。

黄子弘凡立刻站直，还把手机举到水平视线，看一眼照片，再看一眼活人——真的一模一样耶！连衣服和发型都一样！

【一！脸！正！气！】

2.  
马佳今早是八点半到的办公室，踩点到的。

大口咬着三明治，他一边看邮件，一边给自己泡了杯薄荷茶。

今天是星期三，准确地说，是非官方规定中周末的第一天，大家都有点躁动，副总监也不例外。

可是该干的活儿还是要干的。

马佳吃完三明治用湿纸巾擦擦手，拿上手机和档案夹就准备下楼，关隔间玻璃门时还扫了一眼窗外——十二楼视野绝美，下城区的车水马龙尽收眼底。

世界很大，他看得到万千幢楼房，道路似血管奔忙。  
世界很小，一切都具体而微，海湾静谧得像个池塘。  
人实在太小，俯视是无法观察到独立个体的。

今天，天气很好。

下到五楼，马佳刷了通行卡，玻璃门有点重，不怎么好推。

他一进门就看到新来的图片编辑躺在大厅中央的沙发上，靠枕捂着脸，手搁在旁边的玻璃桌面，手机还被她攥在手里。小姑娘睡得毫无形象，看样子是刚交完夜班，副总监并不打算打扰，反正一会儿手机震动应该能把人叫起来。

从大厅通往工作区必须要经过一个小坡道。左边是个玻璃制的展览房，右边是个小型休息区，有张大桌子，摆着几台咖啡机和各种纸杯、杯盖、茶包、糖包。

清洁大叔正弯腰收拾垃圾袋，马佳隔得老远就喊人家名字，吓得大叔猛抬头。两人简单寒暄了一番，祝彼此周三愉快。

今天，心情就还成吧。

马总监一路往办公室走一路跟人打招呼。马佳认识所有人，所有人都认识马佳。

他一路寒暄到了总编办公室，办公室外面就是工作区，用他的话来说，这叫双向监视——领导和普通员工只隔了一块玻璃，可以互相监督，还方便找人，着实提高了沟通效率。

马佳往玻璃隔间里一看，亮着灯，电脑也开着，可是人呢？

他转身问站着吃早餐的普通员工，“总编人呢？”

地区编辑代玮端起马克杯喝了口咖啡，把面包咽下去，“下楼买喝的去了。”

代玮习惯站着吃早餐，他会把整个桌面升起来，升到胸口下方的位置，然后一边吃东西一边翻今天的报纸。

“代老师今天怎么来这么早？”

“今天的晨会我必须参加，不然谁起那么早啊。”

编辑把手中的报纸折了折，冲着总监说，“佳哥你看，纽约时报给咱的照片开了一整版，一会儿估计也要提一嘴这个。”

“哟！是昨天那个紧急开会讨论了一轮的照片吗？”

“没错，今天肯定要跟进这个后续，”代玮继续翻报纸，“佳哥你消息真灵通。”

“嗨！这是我的本职嘛！”马佳侧身看了眼旁边的桌子，电脑也开着，“高杨是正在开会吗？”

代玮大口地灌咖啡，“没错，财经组是真的惨，一大早就开会。”

“但人家下班也早啊！股市开盘他上班，股市收盘他下班，生活健康又规律。”

代玮脸上笑嘻嘻地“佳哥你说得对”，心里翻了一万个白眼地“佳哥你站着说话不腰疼”——规律确实挺规律，但健康就不必了吧，还没精神衰弱就不错了。

“哦对，如果张超或高杨回来了，帮我跟他们说一声我来过，”马佳看了眼手机，显示08:55，该下楼了。

“今天要新来一实习生呢。”

3.  
张超觉得冥冥之中自有天意，让他今天一大早放着办公室高级且免费的咖啡机不用，愣是跑到楼下花自己的钱买星巴克。

但其实不亏。

总编辑觉得自己应该是全办公室第一个见到新实习生的人。

不是应该，是肯定。  
在星巴克排队的他遇上了一个可爱的小男生——眼睛圆滚滚，下巴有点尖，肩不宽，比自己矮一点，明明穿着很贴身的西装，却还是东摸一下、西扯一下，超级不安分，还突然就取掉耳钉试图装乖，忐忑的小心思十分昭彰，一看就是第一天上班。

真的很可爱。

其实，促使张超下结论的细节是，他一不小心瞄到前面的人的手机屏幕，马佳副总监那张装逼至极的档案照闪瞎他的眼。锁了，真的锁了，马佳老师和装逼二字真实上锁。

小男生毫无章法地整理了半天仪表，张超看得津津有味，脸上忍不住挂起了微笑。

突然，小男生收起了手机，猛地抬手还不小心蹭到了自己胸前，这孩子怎么一惊一乍的？

总编一秒收起笑容，面无表情地冲慌忙道歉的准实习生点了点头。

过了一会儿，站在黄子弘凡身后的张超忍不住又偏头偷看，小男生点了大杯的加奶冰咖啡，还加了发泡奶油，还点了一个巧克力可颂，挺能吃甜的呀。

总编端着大杯的热拿铁走出星巴克，刷卡、推转杆走向电梯间，还恰巧在电梯开门的瞬间跟马佳总监撞了个正着，锁了，真的锁了。

不知道实习生发现刚才上司就站在自己身后会是什么感受呢？

4.  
终于和马佳会面的黄子弘凡几乎喜极而泣。

两人语速极快地客套问候、自我介绍、抒发一下对美好天气的喜爱之情，并互报了彼此在母校的专业小方向。

马总监从档案夹里摸出了一张临时出入卡，“咱赶紧上去吧，先带你见一下总编，人家十五分钟后就要去开会了。”

“哦对，接下来你就跟着他了，待在五楼，”马佳把带着小夹子的出入卡别在黄子弘凡领口，“我的办公室在十二楼，中午我再下来带你参观哈。”

三分钟后，马佳带着黄子弘凡站在五楼的过道里。

他指了指旁边的一扇门，说五楼办公区里有厕所，但家庭洗手间在外面，刷卡就能进，我估计你也用不上吧。黄子弘凡正低头把胸前的出入卡取下来塞进口袋里——戴在胸前真的好蠢！跟幼儿园小朋友一样！一点都不酷！

正巧，一个皮肤白皙、面容精致的亚洲男人从家庭洗手间里推门出来，实习生愣住了。

【这哥们儿肩宽好优越！脸也好漂亮！】

漂亮男人一边用纸巾擦手，一边面色淡然地跟马佳总监点了点头，脚步没有停下。他把手中的纸巾覆在门把上，刷了卡，微微施力拉开了玻璃门，随后把纸巾揉成一团，在经过休息区时利落地甩进垃圾桶。

四分钟后，黄子弘凡跟着马佳走上了室内小坡道。

左边的小展览室吸引了他的注意，玻璃装置错落有致，现代感极强，有种奇妙的庄重感。

马佳指了指右边的休息区，说你以后可以喝这里的咖啡，几十种口味给你选，不必去楼下星巴克浪费钱。实习生端着自己的冰咖啡愣愣地点了点头。

五分钟后，黄子弘凡见到了他接下来几个月的顶头上司，纽约总部的副主席，也是总编辑之一，张超。

实习生目瞪口呆——操！这不是刚才站我身后、看着我浑身乱摸、还被我不小心撞到的那位哥吗？黄子弘凡在心中默念的客套话被一下打乱，他磕磕巴巴地跟张超做着自我介绍，甚至不敢跟人家对视。

总编倒是在心中暗爽，简直爽翻了，但表情依旧端着架子，满脸写着云淡风轻。

他跟实习生做了简短的自我介绍，大致意思就是接下来几个月由我来给你安排工作，潜台词是我就是你老大。

然后指了指办公隔间里的椅子，示意小男生放下双肩包。

“包放这儿，拿上笔和笔记本，手机调静音，我们先去开个会。”

5.  
晨会一般在五层办公区最大的会议室里开。

其实，这个房间就是形状长，实际空间没多少，像一枚弯月，位于两个大型办公分区的连接处。会议室中间摆着一张大桌子，助理已经调试好了电脑和信号，张超带着黄子弘凡直接往最里面靠近屏幕的位置走。

迈进会议室时，总编还低声对实习生说，一会儿有尸体图片，你怕不怕？

【当然要说不怕啊！】

黄子弘凡猛摇头，很自信，誓要表现得十分勇敢。

“今天开会的人多，位置不够，以后你可以跟我坐一块儿，今天先将就一下。”

张超示意黄子弘凡坐到会议室后方的文件柜上，自己一边在电脑上过PPT，一边调出界面逐一确认已经跟墨西哥的临时小组、佛罗里达州的总部、以及在美-墨边境的外派记者接上了语音或者视频通话。

总编神情专注，手在键盘上敲打得飞快，助理在一旁紧跟着核对信息和名单。气氛一下子焦虑了起来，实习生觉得有点窒息。

但是，坐在张超旁边的那两个年轻男人倒是十分悠闲，一个在笔记本上写写画画，一个端着马克杯喝咖啡，甚至还玩着手机，一点都不紧张，跟来度假似的。

时针指向9，分针指向10，距离开会时间还有五分钟。

在这接下来的五分钟里，人是一波一波进来的，一下就塞满了会议室。

大家边聊天边找位置坐，有些自己搬了折叠椅，有些索性就倚着玻璃站着。有个棕眼睛棕卷发满脸倦意的女孩直接坐上了文件柜，冲身旁的生面孔伸出了手，轻轻地握了一下。

“我刚在图片台那里值完八个小时的夜班，旁听完晨会就回家睡觉。你好呀，我叫...”

话音未落，美东时间09:15，晨会开始。

下一秒，一张照片铺满了整个大屏幕：

浑浊泛黄的河水，嫩绿的芦苇和野草，河畔很泥泞。  
浅滩里漂着两具尸体，一大一小，衣衫完整，都面朝下浮在水中。小的衣服鲜艳，有明粉色。大的衣着普通，是棕色的工人装束，一只脚上还套着鞋。泡了河水的衣物和散在水中的头发都跟着泛黄。

这是一个视觉冲击十分强烈的画面，丰富的色调和沉重的主题对比鲜明。

总编张超条理清晰，语速适中：

“昨天，经过紧急讨论后，我们决定把这张图上传到素材网，作为本社对这一突发新闻所提供的视角。我们在同步收到现场图后就开始讨论该使用哪张、是否使用出现了遗体的图片、以及应该采用何种角度挖掘这个故事，同时，信息核实和征求家属同意也同步进行。”

“最终，我们在拿到图片四小时后上传，并未得到家属的回复。结合本社过去对类似情况的处理方式和衡量标准，我们认为这样的决策是符合大众利益和本社新闻价值观的。”

黄子弘凡握着冰咖啡的手微微颤抖，他盯着图，一阵反胃涌了上来。

这只是他实习的第一天啊。

-TBC-

*本章：Morning Briefing，晨报  
*下一章：Morning Meeting，晨会  
*人才总监（副）-马佳，总编辑-张超，编辑（地区）-代玮，财经记者（银行业）-高杨，实习生-黄子弘凡，摄影记者-李向哲即将上线  
*注：本章的溺亡图片和新闻故事有现实参照  
**注：特意强调美国新闻业背景是因为中美两国的新闻体系及生态十分不同，故而大家判断和选择的依据也不同，后续会进一步解释。  
*欢迎小伙伴们一起讨论聊天，求同存异，严禁抬杠  
*祝大家上班愉快！


End file.
